This invention relates to a combined heat insulator and reflector for association with a baseboard heater and more particularly to a strip of multilayer material having a layer of insulating foam and a layer of reflective foil to be located behind and below the heating element of a baseboard heater.
In the past, suggestions have been made to locate insulators and/or reflectors behind conventional radiators. More and more, however, baseboard heaters are replacing conventional radiators. These enclosed, self contained units ordinarily do not provide either insulation or reflection for the heat produced. Therefore, a large part of the heat that such baseboard heaters produce heats the adjacent wall and floor. No product is known to have been specifically provided to correct this situation.